Dragonball MC
In case you're confused, Dragonball MC means My Character, which means in each section you can add a story about a what if story, what if your character entered Dragonball Z. 1:Ketsu Ketsu A young boy dropped from a space pod in the year 737, he went on to the planet earth, this boy's name was Goku. Goku's father Bardock, had a brother named Ketsu, Ketsu died in the eradication of his race. Goku lived on until the year 761 when he died, this is a story about when Goku met both his father and Ketsu. Bardock was busy drinking blood out of the fountain of blood in hell. "Hey bro!" Ketsu yelled as Bardock turned around."What is it?" Bardock said as the two got closer. "I was just talking to those ogres and they said your son, Goku just died." Ketsu said with a grin on his face. "How is this good news?!" Bardock yelled to his idiotic brother's face. "Because, he's going to train under King Kai." Ketsu said. "Which one?" Bardock said, this time with a smile on his face. "The Eastern." Ketsu said, pulling Bradock's shoulder pad. "Great, let's go meet my son, shall we?" Bardock said while walking toward Goz and Mez. "Yes!" Ketsu yelled. "That's why we want to meet my son." Bardock said. "What a touching story, Mez how about it?" Goz said. "You're right Goz, we should let him go." Mez said. "Thank you." Ketsu said as Bardock dragged him upward. "This is going to be great." Bardock said as the two hit the near end of Snake Way. Bardock would then start to run down the short end of Snake Way. Ketsu would fly there. "I think we're here." Ketsu said as the two flew up toward the small planet. Bardock hit the ground with his feat while Ketsu hit it with his head. "Ow, how did you do that?!" Ketsu yelled as he got up. "No time to explain, lets meet my son." Bardock said as he raced inside. Ketsu ran straight for the door as well. A blue man came out of the large door. "Kai, nice to see you." Bardock said, extending his arm. "Ketsu!" Kai yelled as he gave him a hug. "The funniest man I know!" Kai yelled. Bardock put his arm back. "King Kai, who's there?" a voice yelled from the house. "Come out here and look for yourself!" Kai yelled in a excited voice. "Okay..." the voice said again. A couple of slurping sounds came from the house. "Coming!" the voice said. Out walked a orange jump suited man with the same hair as Bardock and a grin on his face. "Who are these people, more to fight?!" Goku said, excitedly. "No, this one," Kai pointed toward Bardock, "Is your father." "And this one," Kai pointed toward Ketsu, "Is your uncle." He said. "R-Really?" Goku yelled, jumping up and down like a child. "I can't believe I have the honer of meeting you son." Bardock said. "Same for me!" Ketsu said, jumping up and down like Goku. "King Kai, are you sure that one's my dad?" Goku said. "Yes, and I think I know why he came..." Kai said and Bardock nodded. "I want to fight you, son." Bardock said with a cheery face. "Sure, I just ate so that should give me a good boost." Goku said, now getting into position. -To be continued (if you liked it...) Category:Fan Fiction